vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweeney Todd
|-|Quote 1= |-|Quote 2= Summary Benjamin Barker, a skilled barber, lived with his beloved and beautiful wife Lucy in London. They were happy, and together they had a child. However, the story grows dark as a man was jealous of Benjamin. This man was Judge Turpin, who was able to send Benjamin away for almost two decades. Benjamin, who had changed his name to Sweeney Todd, then returned with the help of a young sailor by the name of Anthony. He plotted and planned his revenge in secret, and started a new barber business in London, right above his partner/possible lover, Mrs. Lovett. He began to murder people, slicing their throats, and their bodies would be given to Mrs. Lovett who would make them into pies. He was told his wife was dead, but in the end while he was able to get his revenge, he also in an ironic twist, had killed his wife. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-C with silver razors and butcher's cleaver Name: Sweeney Todd, Benjamin Barker, Mr. Todd, Mr. T, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Origin: Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Gender: Male Age: 40s Classification: Serial killer, human, barber Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery (He is extremely skilled his silver razors, showing the exquisite barber skills and flesh slicing prowess. Mrs. Lovett considers him a "proper artist with a knife"), Social Influencing (Sweeney easily manipulates Anthony, tricks Beadle, and is able to regain Judge Turpin's trust with a simple letter. He was also shown to be able to hide his true identity around those who use to know him. Turned a crowed of people against Pirelli), Preparation (Planned how to get the Judge Turpin to trust him again so Sweeney could kill him. Created a trap door/barber chair so he could dispose of bodies to the basement quicker. Is stated to plan like a "perfect machine"), Minor Light Manipulation (Via lantern), 4th Wall Awareness (States he is in a play, and addresses the audience twice), possibly Broadway Force (Though the ability isn't used in combat and is possibly just due to the medium aka being part of a musical) and Immortality (Type 3 or 4; At the beginning and end of the play, Sweeney rises out of his grave, which takes place canonically after he dies at the musical's end, though the ability is a dubious at best. Lacks the wound on his neck that caused his death, so he possibly regenerated from it. This would likely be Regeneration Low-Mid, though these immortalities are likely not combat applicable, as it seemingly took a long period of time for him to resurrect or regenerate) Attack Potency: Athlete level physically (Casually overpower Pirelli, being able to strangle him and man-handle him with relative ease), Street level with silver razors and butcher's cleaver (His razors can easily slice through flesh, most notably used to cut through throats. Presumably cut up Pirelli with the cleaver) Speed: Athletic Human (Is able to attack average people usually before they can react, as shown when he killed the Beggar Woman and Judge Turpin. Described as similar to a "thunderbolt") Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (He is a large man who could be mistaken as a ship hand or blacksmith whom are this strong. Easily overpowers Pirelli and casually throws Mrs. Lovett) Striking Strength: Athlete Class (Is described as a "heavy set" man, who could have been a ship hand or blacksmith) Durability: Athlete level (Scales to Striking Strength) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range physically, higher with silver razors Standard Equipment: Silver razors (One smaller, one larger that are carried in his "razor case") Optional Equipment: Modified Barber's chair/trap door (limited to his barber shop),a butcher's cleaver, and a lantern Intelligence: Gifted (Extremely skilled barber, being able to skillful "out barber" Adolfo Pirelli who was also a skilled barber. Possibly a skilled wig maker, if not just greatly knowledgeable on the subject, as he was able to teach Anthony Hope a good deal about it. Created a chair contraption that can slide bodies from the barber seat to the basement. Skillfully able to strategize and plan out various events, even just on the spot. Todd is also very manipulative, being shown manipulating Judge Turpin, Beadle Bamford, Anthony, and even a crowed of people) Standard Tactics: While Sweeney has never been in direct combat before, his main mode of attack is his razors. If his opponent doesn't know he is trying to murder them, he will "sweet talk" them into his hands, usually getting them to accept a shave. He then (if he is at his barber shop) will kill them and then drop them off of his chair down into the basement. Weaknesses: Sweeney has no combat experience, and usually sticks to killing unsuspecting victims rather than those who are aware he wants to murder them (Though he did kill the Beggar Woman, whom he hadn't manipulated and was watching his movements). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Throat Slashing:' Sweeney's main technique to kill individuals is by slicing their throats, and has done this even when his victims seem him going to attack them (ex. Beggar Woman and Judge Turpin). *'Barber's Chair:' In Sweeney's parlor, he has a special seat he designed to dispose of bodies down a shoot and into the cellar so then can be ground up and turned into pies more efficiently. Note: This profile only covers the musical, Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street and not the original story Sweeney Todd originally appeared in, The String of Pearls: A Domestic Romance. This profile also doesn't include feats from any movie adaptations of Sweeney Todd, including the 2007 film of the same name. Respect Thread: HERE Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Tragic Characters Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Humans Category:Horror Characters Category:Social Influencers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Preparation Users Category:Light Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Blade Users Category:Trap Users Category:Theater Characters